A Snowflake Amongst Roses
by Blackace70
Summary: Because at the end of the day, after they dealt with craziness of school, or just their daily lives. They like to come together and just spend time either watching animes or playing games. Enter the life of two friends that have polar opposite attitude. Yet somehow have the closest bonds that exceeds even that of siblings. Male!Ruby/Weiss Friendship/Siblings One-Shot Series
1. Chapter 1

**Huh, never thought I'd do a fic, focusing on these two together. But I guess when it comes to Fanfiction anything can happen.**

 **Regardless; Hey everybody, Ace here, bringing you guys another RWBY fanfic for your enjoyment.**

 **From the Writer's Studio that brought you "Strawberries & Lemons" Blackace70 is proud to present this new series. **

_**A SNOWFLAKE AMONGST ROSES**_

 **Just like with my other series, this going to be a one-shot/drabble series. Taking place in my S &L AU. Focusing on the relationship between Garnet Rose (Male Ruby) and Weiss Schnee. **

**Please Note: This is NOT a White Rose fanfic. So when I say relationship, what I mean is a friendship, near sibling like bond between the two teens.**

 **So for those expecting a romance series within this story. I'm sorry to say, do not get your hopes up. But I digress; in terms of actual pairings. While this isn't a Male!RubyxWeiss; they ARE paired up with other people. Like I said, this coincides with my Strawberries & Lemons verse. If you've read that story, then you know who they're with. **

**Now if there's nothing else, let's get this underway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. All property and rights belong to RoosterTeeth. I do however, own any OCs that appears in this story.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 1: Let's get along

"Hey Weiss, wait up!"

The white haired teen let out an irritable sigh as she slowed her pace down to allow the person that was following her to catch up. The person was none other than a slightly taller teenage boy who was roughly two years younger than her. He had a slightly unkempt blackish crimson red hair with silver eyes. He was currently wearing a light red hoodie with a white shirt that had a picture of Seras Victoria from Hellsing on it, gray camo-shorts, and a pair of red and black boots.

15-year old Garnet Rose slowly came to a stop as he hunched over to catch his breath. For someone who was wearing sandals. Weiss sure could walk fast.

"Is there something you need?" Weiss asked folding her arms. Wanting to be done with this conversation and the boy in question.

Unfortunately for her, it didn't seem like she would get that luxury, as Garnet said the following

"I just thought that maybe we could walk and talk some more." Garnet responded with a smile, that soon faltered seeing Weiss' raised brow "We uh, didn't really talk much after Yang introduced me to you and the others. And I want to change that."

Weiss let out a huff "Really?" She turned to start walking "Well, as much as this sounds tempting. I have other matters to attend to so...bye."

With that, Weiss started walking. Not waiting to hear Garnet's response. She assumed that the boy would leave her alone after that. So she was surprised (and mildly annoyed) when she saw him fall in step with her and started strolling casually with her.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, I thought I could tag along and help out. After all, wouldn't you get your errands done faster if you had some extra help?" He beamed a smile to her, causing her to scowl

"Thanks but...no." She said bluntly, brushing him off once again

"H-Hey wait!"

Dear Oum, this guy was stubborn.

"What?!" She practically shouted at him, shocking and slightly scaring Garnet, as well as earning looks from everyone around them. But a quick glare sent the growing audience back on their way "What...do you want from me?"

"I...I wanted to actually say, sorry."

Weiss blinked in surprise, not expecting to hear that.

"I wanted to say sorry; for what happened on the first day in Beacon. Even though I had been rushing, I should've been paying attention to my surroundings. And even then at least I should've helped you up. Even if you were trying to kill me."

Garnet scratched his head "I guess what I'm trying to get at is that, I'm really sorry."

Weiss was speechless; here was Garnet. Someone who she had gotten off on a bad start with. And therefore, held nothing but contempt for him. Giving her a sincere apology for his actions. While she's heard some pretty half-hearted apologies in the past. Garnet's sounded not but absolutely remorseful. As if the whole thing had been eating him up inside since their encounter. For all she knew, it probably did.

Realizing that this had probably been his real intention the whole time. She started to feel guilty; she acted like a total bitch, for a lack of better term. All because of her inexcusable pettiness. Before she could delve deeper into it, Garnet spoke up once again.

"I'm not really expecting us to be friends. Heck, I'm not even expecting you to accept my apology." She winced at the unintentional jab "But I do hope that we can at least get along in the future, whenever that may be."

The teenage boy turned and gave a quick wave "Well, that's all I wanted to say Weiss. I'd better not keep you from your errands."

Before Garnet could even take two steps, a voice called out to him. Stopping him in his tracks.

"Hold it!"

Garnet looked back and was stunned to see Weiss marching up to him. Standing face to face, the Schnee heiress fiddled with the strap to her bag as she looked away. A slightly bashful look on her face.

"I suppose," She mumbled "I _may_ have been a little harsh with you. Not just back then, but today as well. Honestly speaking, I didn't mean to cause the scene I did back the cafe. So you could say, I'm sorry too."

Garnet could only gape slightly at what he was hearing. From what Yang told him about Weiss, he hadn't been expecting her to acknowledge him when he wanted apologize, much less apologize back to him.

This was definitely a surprise. But by no means was it an unpleasant one.

Weiss clear her throat gaining the crimsonette's attention "Listen, I know I can off...strong towards others. And I can be socially awkward as well. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be friends. Contrary to what you may think, I actually do want to get along with you."

Garnet beamed "Really?!" He asked hopefully

Weiss nodded enthusiastically "Really; So...apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted?" Garnet said "And likewise?"

Weiss let out a giggle "Likewise"

With that out of the way. The two teenagers found themselves standing in a bit of an awkward silence. Only the sounds of the city background filling their ears.

"So, what now?" Garnet inquired

Weiss put a finger to her chin "Well, I don't know about you. But I feel like having another macchiato." She told him swaying a little from side to side "Wanna join me, I'll buy."

"Eh? Are you sure, I thought you had some things to take care of?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can put it off till tomorrow." She assured

Especially since her supposed errands were actually non-existent. But he didn't need to know that.

"But-"

"Now Garnet," Weiss smirked "Are you _actually_ turning down a free generous offer? Where I'm going, they have the best chocolate chips cookies." She coaxed

That perked the 15-year old "Cookies?"

Weiss nodded "Possibly, the best ones you'll ever eat." She proclaimed "Well?"

Garnet looked thoughtful "Well, I guess if it's alright with you...why not?"

He then pumped his fist up "To a new friendship."

Despite being completely unethical, Weiss couldn't help but join in "Right, a new friendship." She said with a genuine smile on her face

-X-

"Huh, this might work out after all." Blake said impressed

Blake and Yang, along with Pyrrha, Velvet, and Nora were seated inside of Yang's car. Watching the interaction between Weiss and Garnet from afar.

"What I tell ya, instant friends." Yang told them proudly

"I knew Garnet had a welcoming aura to him. But I never imagined him befriending Weiss so easily." Pyrrha stated

"Especially with how cold Miss Grumpy can be." Nora added

"Hey guys, come on now." Velvet chastised softly, though she had a smile on her face.

"On another note," Yang spoke up "Regardless of how true some of those statements. I honestly feel that Weiss being friends with Garnet is a good things. This just might be the thing she needs. Even if she doesn't know it yet." She finished as she watched Garnet and Weiss start to walk off

The girls in her car all nodded in agreement.

"Now that, that's done with...wanna spy on Weiss and my boyfriend?"

Yang was met with various cheers and eagers nods from Pyrrha, Nora, and Velvet. And a blank look from Blake.

"Really?" The raven haired girl question

"Yeah," Yang chirped "Well?"

Blake maintained her look before sighing "Well, I could use some blackmail material."

"Great" the blonde started her car enthusiastically "All right girls, if you're ready. Let's go."

And with that, the girls drove off to witness the birth of a new friendship.

End

 **And with this, a new story is born. Not really a great start, I'll admit. But I promise that it'll get better as I go on.**

 **Just like with my S &L, you are completely free to request any one-shots or drabbles you want to see between Garnet and Weiss. Just remember, keep it on friendship/sibling-like level. NO ROMANCE; but I can be a bit lenient to some affectionate hints, but nothing more.**

 **Now if there is nothing else; As usual I hope you enjoyed the first one-shot. If you did, please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/And or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen with Garnet and Weiss. Hm, gotta get used to this. But anyway, until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lingeries

"Ugh, are you kidding me?!"

Garnet looked up from his magazine at the sound of one very irritated Weiss Schnee. He glanced down from his bunk bed and sure enough, there was the heiress. In a different attire this time around. Weiss was currently sporting a white midriff halter top with faded blue denim jeans, white leggings underneath and a pair black wedge heels.

Garnet watched as Weiss twisted her upper body back, apparently glaring at something. Curiosity finally getting the better of him, he called out to his teammate

"Hey Weiss," the white-haired teen looked up "Is something the matter?"

Weiss remained quiet, silently contemplating whether or not if she should tell Garnet about her little problem. She decided that she might as well, figuring that he was probably going to keep bugging her about it. Plus, she could use someone to listen to her vent right now.

"It seems the higher ups in the universe somewhere has something as me wearing pants." Weiss finally said, showing Garnet a tear in her jeans "I wear skirts every day, both in and out of fighting. And I seem to have no problem maneuvering around in them. But the one day I decide to wear jeans. THAT'S when I decide to get a tear."

Weiss 'tsked' "And I really liked these jeans too."

During the rant, Garnet kept his gaze focused on the rip on Weiss' jeans ' _It doesn't look too bad.'_ He thought to himself with a low 'Hmm'. The tear looked no more than two inches, and wasn't that wide for the most part. Finally done with assessing the damage, he looked back at Weiss

"You know Weiss, if you want. I can sew that up for you."

Weiss stopped mid-sentence to stare at Garnet "Pardon?"

"That rip, it doesn't look too bad. I can fix that up for you really quick, if that's okay with you."

Weiss' shocked gaze turned incredulous "YOU can sew?"

Garnet formed a bashful blush "Well yeah," he said "How do you think my cloak gets fixed every time it get's ripped?"

"Oh…" Was all she said "I see…"

This was big surprise to the young heiress. In the time that Weiss has taken to get to know Garnet. She had always considered her leader to be a bumbling dolt. Learning that he was proficient in something as delicate as sewing. Was not something she expected from him.

She was brought out of her thought when Garnet spoke up again.

"So what do you say?"

Thinking about it, the older teen shrugged "Got nothing to lose I suppose."

Garnet let out a grin "Great!" He jumped off his bed and went to his drawer, pulling out his sewing kit "You won't regret this, I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, just be quick about it." Weiss huffed slight, sitting down on her bed "I have somewhere to be later on this evening."

Garnet nodded "Gotcha" Just as he was about to start, he realize something glaring "Um, Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"You're sitting down."

"I realized that." The teenage girl looked away "Now are you going to start patching this thing up or not?"

Garnet just looked at her "Weiss...you do know that you have to take off your pants for me to sew them right?"

The silver eyed boy raised a brow in confusion when he saw Weiss flinch "O-Oh, you need me to...take them...off?"

"Yes?" Garnet replied slowly "I don't think I'm that good that I can sew, without stabbing you multiple times."

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point."

There was another round of awkward silence between the two.

"Weiss…?" Garnet spoke up quietly "Are you by chance, naked under-?"

Weiss turned scarlet with a scandalous look on her face "NO!" she shouted, scaring her young leader "No, I'm not, I just...fine, I'll take them off."

She stood and started to undo her jeans. But before she pulled them down, she sent a deadly glare to Garnet "I don't want to hear a _peep_ out of you."

"Oh come on Weiss," Garnet smiled "What could you possibly have on to be...embarrassed...about?"

Garnet's voice suddenly died in his throat as he blinked wide-eyed at Weiss. Weiss had a blush on her face. Which only deepened as she felt her leader's gaze stare straight at her.

The main reason for this sudden awkward silence was Weiss' ' _unique'_ choice of underwear. At the moment, the heiress was currently wearing a pair of white cute kitty themed panties, and a pair of leggings that had a kitty face and ears on them.

Gaping, Garnet forced an awkward smile "Um…"

"Don't," Weiss interrupted in a strained voice "Say...anything."

"Was just gonna say, nice underwear."

" _*Sigh*_ Can you just please get on with sewing. So we can be done with this?" Weiss said, shoving the jeans into Garnet's hands

Garnet took them "R-Right."

10 minutes had passed since Garnet started working on Weiss' jeans. During that time, the two had refused to speak a word to the other. Garnet, purely because he was working on the jeans. While Weiss opted to keep quiet so that she could let the crimsonette focus. As she watched him work; she was genuinely impressed and amazed at the efficiency that Garnet was working at. The redhead was working quickly, but carefully. Stopping every so often to check the jeans, to make sure that he didn't make a mistake somewhere.

' _If only he could put that sort of effort and concentration into his studies.'_ Thought an irritable Weiss, as she let out a frustrated huff

"Something the matter Weiss?" Garnet asked

"Hm, oh no, I was thinking to myself." Weiss assured "It's nothing important."

"Oh, okay," Garnet started back up his sewing. Biting his lip, a stray thought was currently swimming through his mind. Finally having enough, he caved and decided to ask

"Soo Weiss?"

"...Yes?"

Garnet gave a silent gulp "Any, um, any reason for the kitty lingerie today?"

He half expected her to scream. Another half expected her to just flat out ignore him. A small part of him wouldn't have been surprised if she bopped him on the head for asking such a question. After another moment of silence, Weiss had finally answered.

"It was for Blake."

Garnet paused in his stitching and looked at Weiss, who looked away from him. But if he didn't know better, he could've sworn he saw a tint of pink on her face.

"Since I have a date with her tonight, I thought I would surprise her with this." Weiss mumbled poking her fingers

She glanced back at her teammate and saw the teenage boy having stars in her eyes.

"Aw that's so sweet!" He squealed uncharacteristically like a girl

Weiss reeled back a little at the action ' _Dear Oum, Yang was right.'_

"Well," Garnet started to finish up "While I can't really speak for Blake. Something tells me she's gonna love 'em."

"Yeah well, I hope so." Muttered Weiss, placing her head in her hands

"She will, and you wanna know why?" Weiss raised a brow "Because you're the one wearing it."

Weiss balked at the statement, before giggling "That was incredibly corny Rose." She then gave a warming smile "And yet, really sweet. Thanks Garnet."

Garnet gave a smile of his own before looking at the jeans "Alright done." He bit the thread and gave the finished product to Weiss "There you go, all fixed."

"Wow, and so quick." Weiss looked at the jean, and was amazed at the handywork "Wow, it looks exactly like it was when I bought them."

She put them on, sending a grateful look to Garnet "Thank you, thank you so much Garnet!"

Out of pure impulse, Weiss grabbed Garnet's face and kissed both his cheeks. The crimsonette blushed deeply "Ah, it was nothing, Weiss."

"Those kisses better have been an Atlas way of showing gratitude and nothing else Schnee."

Both team members turn their heads to see Yang leaning against the room entrance. A knowing smirk on her face. Weiss blinked, until realization hit her on what she had done. Moving away from Garnet, she coughed in her fist.

"Yes well…it's always proper to show thanks whenever someone does you a good deed."

Yang only chuckled at the statement "Be that as it may, do be careful on how you share your gratitude with someone. Especially with other boyfriends."

The busty blonde narrowed her eyes playfully "A jealous girlfriend can be an ugly thing, can't it?"

"Noted" Weiss deadpanned, she sent one last glance at Garnet "Thanks again Garnet, you're a lifesaver. Now, if you'll excuse me. I must be off."

"Knock her dead with that lingerie Schnee." Yang said

Weiss nodded, until she realized what Yang said "Wait, wha-"

Yang promptly shut the door on the heiress' face. All the while grinning to her stunned boyfriend.

"You knew about them?!" Garnet asked incredulous

"To be fair, she's gotta learn to hide her stuff in better places." Yang pointed out, walking up to Garnet "And besides…"

Pushing Garnet down and straddling him. Yang undid her jacket revealing a certain yellow bra with a kitty head shaped keyhole in the middle.

"She's got the right idea about this particular lingerie wouldn't you say?"

His only response was a deep blush and a gulp.

"Now then," She leaned in for an eskimo kiss "Ready to play with _your kitty_ this evening?"

The fifteen year old redhead nodded slowly, his blush still profound. One last thought ran through his mind before they would be occupied with other things.

' _Thank you Weiss.'_

End

 **Welp, second chapter of the series finally done. And busted out in one day too. I think I'm gonna have a good feeling about this series.**

 **Not much to say about this one-shot other than it was actually inspired heavily by an Undertale comic on Tumblr. Let's see if you can figure out who the author of that certain comic is? Also, ah the Kitty Lingerie; your trend may have ended. But your memories still live on. How I love thee.**

 **But anyways moving on to the closing statement.**

 **As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between Garnet and Weiss. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sick

" _Please Weiss, I'll owe ya big time."_

Weiss Schnee pinched the bridge of her nose as she clutched her scroll a bit loosely in her hands. It was late into Friday evening when she had just gotten a surprise call from one Yang Xiao Long. Curiosity piqued her, as she wondered why the blonde would bother calling her so in the evening. When she answer and they gave a brief exchange of greetings. The young Schnee noticed something...off about Yang. Then, she learned the reason behind the girl's call.

 _-x-_

" _I hate to be a bother; but ya think you could watch over Garnet for me tomorrow?"_

 _-x-_

She could not stop the slender eyebrow from being raised at the sudden request. Even though she and Yang could be considered acquaintances at best. She didn't think that they were close enough to ask personal favors for the other. Especially one such as this.

"Before I even give an answer. May I ask why you're making such a request?"

She could practically see Yang scratch the back of her head " _Weeeell…"_

" _After me and Garnet had our date, we unfortunately got ourselves caught in the sudden downpour that had occurred that night."_

Weiss blinked once, then twice, then three times "You...got caught...in a rainstorm?" She repeated slowly

" _Ah, that is correct."_

"What the hell were you two doing that you ended up getting caught in the rain?!"

Once again the young Schnee was met with silence for a good few moments "Sometime today, Xiao Long."

" _Would you be mad if I said that me and Garnet were making out underneath said thunderstorm?"_ Yang stated, when she didn't hear a response, she called out again " _Uh Weiss?"_

 _ **-And now we bring ourselves back to the present moment-**_

' _I swear to Oum, the people I hang around with are idiots sometimes.'_ The young heiress thought dryly to herself

" _Weiss, you still there?!"_ She heard Yang call out

"Yes," She finally replied, pinching the bridge of her nose "I'm just...trying to process the stupidity that you just told me. What idiot would think that it's a good idea to make out in the middle of a thunderstorm? Oh wait, I'm talking to one, who's probably bedridden at the moment. With a box of tissues on the side, and about to have a warm bowl of soup, huh."

" _. . .You're not spying on my right now. . .are you?"_

"Focus Yang." Weiss said, starting to feel exhausted from this call

" _Alright, alright sorry; look, just keep Garnet company for the whole day while his parents are out. And I'll owe you one; come on, please? I'll even buy a treat from Max Brenner."_ Yang coaxed

Weiss scowled, ever since Yang had sweet-talked (no pun intended) her into try some desserts at that Oum forsaken chocolatier restaurant, recommended by Garnet. Weiss had become a slave (fan) to the desserts there. Essentially, they were her weakness and an unfair bargaining chip to use against her. A fact that Yang knew, and used every so often.

"Curse the man for ever creating that wonderful sin on Remnant." Weiss muttered to herself "Fine." She said to Yang "I'll do it, but, you owe me BIG time Xiao Long!"

" _Thanks Weiss, it means a lot."_

"Yes, yes, whatever. I'll speak to you later Yang. Try and get better in the meantime."

At that point, their conversation ended and Weiss hung up. With an exhausted sigh, she got up to get her things ready for tomorrow.

-X-

It was mid-morning the next day within Vale, as Weiss found herself standing in front of the Rose household residence. The heiress pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for the someone to answer. A faint " _Coming"_ could be heard, and soon the door was opened by someone who looked like an older female version of Garnet.

The woman smiled at the teen "Ah you must be Weiss. Yang said you would be coming; please come in, come in!"

Weiss nodded as she was ushered in by whom she presumed to be Garnet's mother. As she stepped foot into the Rose household, she took in the entire residency. It was a nice quaint little place for a family of three. It showed signs that the family was well off, but at the same time, it had fair amount of modesty to it.

"This is a nice place you have Mrs. Rose." Weiss finally stated sincerely

Mrs. Rose smiled at the compliment "Oh why thank you. It may not seem like much, but I'm proud of this humble little abode of ours. And please, call me Summer."

Weiss gave a pleasant smile before looking around "So where's Garnet?"

"Oh, he's upstairs resting in his room. I really appreciate you looking after him for a few hours. Between Qrow being suddenly called in by his job. And me having to take Zwei to get check out. Our hands were tied, and I really didn't want to leave my Garnet all by himself."

Weiss raised a brow "Zwei?" she asked

"Ah, our pet dog. Come, I'll introduce you."

Summer led the 17-year old into the living room. And on the couch, on top of a pillow and blanket was a black and white male corgi. He was laying on sides, presumably asleep. Weiss had to suppress a squeal at the sight of adorable little puppy.

"This sweet little bundle of joy is Zwei?" She exclaimed, though was being mindful not to be loud and wake the little guy.

Summer nodded "Yup, Garnet found him one rainy day, abandoned in an alleyway. Poor little guy was shivering up a storm when Garnet brought him home."

In the midst of lightly stroking the corgi's fur. Weiss formed a deep scowl on her face. How anyone could be so cruel to an adorable little angel such as Zwei was unfathomable.

"Me and Qrow were a bit hesitant on allowing Garnet to keep the dog. But after some persistent begging, he managed to convince us."

Summer thought back to how hard Garnet pleaded to allowing them to keep the corgi. An argument that went on for a solid 30 minutes. She and Qrow had not budge at all during the case. And Summer was quite ready to make her decision final. But when she noticed that Garnet looked about ready to be reduced to tears. Her resolve immediately crumbled and caved. Unable to bring herself to say no to such a face. Her heart wouldn't allow her to do such a cruel thing.

And honestly, what loving mother would?

"Oh I see," Weiss muttered in a distant tone. Though she didn't show it, she couldn't help but feel a sense of envious jealousy towards Garnet.

She knew for a fact that had she had been in the same position Garnet had been and found Zwei somewhere. The chances her father or mother would allow her to keep him, would be slim to none. No matter how much pleading or persuading she could do.

Summer looked at her wristwatch, and her eyes widened at the time. "Oh my, I need to get going."

She quickly but carefully scooped up Zwei and placed him in the dog carrier. Then threw on her coat.

"Weiss, I'm so sorry to leave abruptly like this. But I really must get going if I want to make Zwei's appointment." Summer said in a hurry "Garnet room is the second door on the right, once you head up the stairs. Soup is wrapped up and in the fridge, heat it up after he takes his medicine. Which I left on the kitchen counter, you can't miss it. You got all of that?"

Weiss looked a little unsure, but regardless she nodded "Yes, I think I've got the gist of it."

Summer smiled "Well, in the event you're in a bind. I've felt a note with instructions for what to do, along with my scroll number. Should you feel the need to reach, just call. And I'll drop everything and come running."

Weiss nodded, though internally she was relieved about the fall back plan "Thank you Mrs- Summer, and don't worry. Your son is in capable hands."

"I know so." Summer said warmly. With Zwei in hand, she headed out the door "Alright, I'll see you in a few hours Weiss. Be safe."

Weiss waved to Mrs. Rose "Safe journey Mrs. Rose."

At that, the door closed softly behind the mother. Leaving the white haired girl all by her lonesome in living room. Weiss stared at the door for a little while, a surprisingly longing expression on her face.

"So that's what it's like to have a caring mother." She said offhandedly "I'm jealous."

The teen shook her head "No, now's not the time to be acting like that. You have someone to care for right now." She turned and faced the stairs "Now I believe Ms. Summer said that Garnet's room was the second door on the...right I believe."

Following the direction, Weiss started up the stairs towards Garnet's room. Once she was at his door, she politely knocked on it.

"Garnet? Garnet, it's me Weiss. Your mom let me in and left me to watch over you. May I come in?"

She paused and waited for a response, only to be greeted with silence.

"Maybe? He's asleep?" The girl muttered to herself.

She opened the door silently, muttering a soft 'excuse me' in the process. As she entered the room, she was momentarily surprised by the cleanliness of the room. Expecting it to be a bit more messier. No doubt the mother probably cleaned it up. Shaking that thought aside, she turned her attention to the bed. And sure enough, there laid Garnet.

The teen was tucked underneath his covers like a cocoon. He looked absolutely peaceful save for the beads of sweat on his forehead and the flushed face. Regardless, she couldn't help but smile at the childish looking face.

' _I suppose Yang was right. Garnet does have the innocent charm to him.'_ Weiss thought with a smile

She slowly reached out touch his cheek, when something stopped her in her tracks. But as soon as one of the teen's dainty fingers brushed Garnet's cheek, the redhead's calm breathing, hitched. And he soon broke out into coughs, which grew harsher by the minute.

Weiss jerked back, caught of guard by the sudden action. But she soon remember what was going on. Acting quickly, the older girl pulled Garnet up into a sitting position. Rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe the coughing.

"Garnet, Garnet can you hear me?" Weiss called out amidst his coughing "Garnet, it's me, Weiss."

The hacking died down a bit. And Garnet squinted one eye open "W-Weiss…" He spoke, his voice incredibly hoarse "What are...you…?"

"I'm here on behalf of your mother and girlfriend to take care of you." Weiss stated with a smirk "For the rest of the day. You'll have first class Schnee service at your beck and call. Be thankful for that."

Garnet managed a weak smile, before another harsh cough came out of him "T-Thanks."

"Now with that out of the way. Is there anything you would like at the moment?"

"W-Water would be nice _*Cough*_ "

Weiss smiled "You got it. Be right back."

Weiss left the room and started down the stairs for the kitchen. Once there, she checked the fridge for water, and sure enough. There was a pitcher of water waiting for her. As she poured a glass for Garnet, and for herself as well while she was down here. She noticed a liquid medicine bottle on the island counter. Along with it, a note. It had been the medicine that Summer had left for Weiss to give Garnet. She checked the lists of times that she was supposed administer the medicine to Garnet. And realized that it was actually time already.

Just as she grabbed a tray to carry all the glasses and medicine, and turned to leave. And certain part of the note caught her eye.

"Hm…"

-X-

"Garnet, I brought you your water." Weiss announced, stepping into the room with the tray in hand. She noticed, as she placed down the tray. Garnet nodding in and out of sleep.

Weiss smiled and lightly shook the teen awake "Garnet?" She was greeted with silver eyes opening slightly "Here's your water."

She offered the glass to the sick redhead, and he graciously accepted it with her help. Once down, Weiss poured the medicine onto a spoon, and brought it to Garnet's mouth.

. . .Only for the teenage boy to reject it by turning away his head.

"Garnet." Weiss said in a certain tone. She tried again, and once again Garnet moved his head "Garnet, come on. I know you're better than this."

His only response was to blow a raspberry at Weiss.

Oh. Hell. No.

"THAT'S IT!" Weiss' free hand shot out and immediately latched on and pinched Garnet's nose shut "If you're not gonna do this willingly. I'll FORCE you to take it!"

Garnet tried shaking Weiss's hand on of him. But the girl had an iron-like grip on him. No matter how hard he tried to pry her off of him. Unable to hold his breath anymore, he opened his mouth to breathe. And that's when Weiss saw her chance.

"An opening!" She shouted, shoving the spoon full of medicine into Garnet's mouth. But not so harsh that he would end up choking.

Garnet's face twisted in disgust at having been fed the medicine. But before he could have any thoughts about this. Weiss quickly pinched his lips shut.

"So help me, if you try and spit that cold medicine out. I will make you regret every life decision you ever made. Rose." Weiss threatened

Scared out of his wits, Garnet nodded in compliance and swallowed the liquid, if albeit reluctantly.

"There, now was that so hard?" Weiss had a satisfied smirk on her face. Putting away the medicine. Inwardly thanking Summer for leaving that little tip in the letter.

 _ **P.S- If Garnet starts acting up, and refuses to take the medicine. Pinch his nose and keep a tight grip on it. That will be the only way for him to willingly take it. Either that, or threaten him. Or both. ^_^**_

She was brought out of her musement when Garnet made a noise that suggested otherwise to taking the medicine.

"Well, now that that's done with. Want to watch something to pass the time?"

Garnet immediately brightened, already forgetting about the medicine. "Sure!"

Grabbing the remote next to him. He turned on the TV, setting it to the internet function.

"Wanna watch some anime with me?"

Weiss was about to nod, but paused in her action "Wait, what's anime?" She inquired

Silence filled the room, and Garnet looked at Weiss with a horrified expression "What?" She asked

"You don't know what anime is?" He exclaimed as loud as his voice would let him

"Um, no?" She raised a brow. Was it that big of a deal?

"You've been missing out." Garnet typed in a name and soon a website named ' _Kissanime'_ appeared on the screen "Why don't you watch a few with me? I promise you'll love it."

Weiss thought about it, before giving a shrug. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

The redhead looked excited by her answer "Great!" he started to search through various genres "Now, which one would you like to see?"

Seeing Garnet all excited, Weiss couldn't help but bear a smile on her face. Pleasantly amused by his child-like attitude.

Perhaps watching over Garnet for the next few hours wouldn't be so bad afterall.

End

 **And finally I'm done with this chapter. Figured I'd take a break from all my beloved RWBY and Enabler and focus on some of my other stories. This being one of them.**

 **It's a bit sad that I had this chapter in the works for a while now. But I never really got around to finishing it until now. But now that I did, I can move on now.**

 **Not much else to say other than this chapter is a slight nod Chapter 9 to my Strawberries and Lemons. So yeah, be sure to look forward to seeing more reference in the future. But for now...**

 **As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between Garnet and Weiss. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
